The present invention relates to a keyboard for data processing equipment, particularly for word processing equipment.
Keyboards of conventional data processing equipment are usually very extensive and correspondingly complex in view of the large number of functions that can be carried out by the data processing unit. Although it is basically possible to arrange changeable key groups, so that a key triggers different functions or produces different types of information according to the change-over that took place, this type of change-over corresponds basically to the switching of a typewriter from small-letter to capital-letter typing.
When a large number of change-over possibilities exists, however, it is difficult for the user of the keyboard to maintain a perspective.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a keyboard that, despite a small number of keys, makes it possible to carry out an extremely large variety range of functions in a clear manner.
This and other objectives are achieved in the present invention by providing a keyboard with a display screen, and at least one group of keys switchable between different sets of functions. At least one image of this group of keys and the functions and meaning that are assigned to the pertaining keys of the key group appear on the display screen.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the respective meaning or function of each key of a switchable group of keys is pictured. If, for example, a group of keys is provided for the processing of different alphanumerical symbols (letters of different alphabets, numbers in different representations), after each switch-over, those symbols appear in the display that, as a result of the respective switch-over, were assigned to the keys, for example, letters of the Latin or of the Greek alphabet, or special characters or the like.
If the keys of a switchable group, after the switch-over, are to be used for initiating program parts of a data processing program or particularly of a word processing program, the corresponding information will appear on the picture display screen.
Basically, however, the displaying of keys as well as of the assigned functions or meanings on a display screen is advantageous also if the keys are not part of a switchable group of keys. This is because, by means of the invention, when operating the keyboard, the function and the meaning of the keys is within view when the keys themselves are covered by the hands.
A particularly advantageous embodiment is provided in which two groups of keys that are pictured in the display are arranged on both sides of the picture display. In this embodiment, the images appearing on the picture display screen that reflect the functions and the meanings of the keys are each assigned to the pertaining keys in the same line. The finding of a desired key is therefore facilitated by the fact that this key and the image that is assigned to it are arranged in the same line or at the same level.
A particularly clear arrangement is provided when the groups of keys that are shown by images on the picture display screen have keys that are arranged in four or five lines as well as four or five columns.
The guiding of the hands on the keyboards as well as the operating of the keys are facilitated in certain preferred embodiments by a ledge-type enlargement between the keyboards and the picture display. This enlargement provides to the hands operating the groups of keys an orientation above the keys with respect to the correct position of the hands.
In addition, in an advantageous embodiment of the invention, in each line of the key groups that are displayed by images on the picture display screen, at least one key is equipped with a touch sensor and that on the picture display screen or at or in the image of this key group, the respective touched line can be indicated. In this way, the operator of the keyboard can at any time see the position of the hand or hands on the switchable key groups on the picture display screen. As a result, the operation of the keyboard can be considerably facilitated.
In addition, in certain embodiments the picture display also has a separate area or part for the display of the respective data that was fed in last. Therefore if, for example, a text is put in, the respective last words, lines or the like will appear in this area or part of the picture display.
In an advantageous feature of the preferred embodiment, within the reach of the thumbs of the hands that operate the key groups that are displayed by the images on the picture display screen, special keys are arranged. Of these special keys, a shift key causes the shifting of the typing of letters from small to capital letters, and an adjacent space key causes the insertion of a space behind the last fed-in symbol or letter. In this embodiment, the keys are preferably arranged next to one another in such a way that a simultaneous operation by one thumb is possible. Thus, the fact is taken into account that capital letters, in the conventional writing of words, as a rule, denote the beginning of a word, and a space should be inserted in front of the capital letters and thus after the last fed-in symbol.
It is particularly advantageous for the special keys to be arranged symmetrically on the keyboard, for example, with a large ledge-type space key under the picture display, and on both sides of this space key, symmetrical capital-small letter shift keys, and behind those keys, space keys arranged successively in one line. It is contemplated to provide that the respective last space keys be followed by switch-over keys which are used for the switching-over of the switchable key groups to special symbols. In such a contemplated embodiment, a joint operating of a space key with a switch-over key for special symbols with one thumb is also possible.
In particular, the ledge-type space key is operable such that, during an extended operating of this key, several blank spaces behind one another or one blank line can be produced.
In order to be able to utilize the storage capacity of the data processing unit for an amount of information that is as large as possible, it is provided according to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention that to each key of the switchable group of keys, a multi-bit (for example, six-bit) binary digit sequence is firmly assigned that, when the key is operated, is produced as a correspondingly coded signal. This binary digit sequence, at an indicated bit position (for example, at the first bit position) always has the same binary digit (such as 0). When the key group is switched over, a coded signal corresponding to another, second binary digit sequence is produced that has the same number of positions as the above-mentioned digit sequence, but at the same indicated (for example, first) bit position, always has the other binary digit (for example, 1). In this case the signal that corresponds to the second binary digit sequence indicates to which group of functions or meanings the signals belong that are then produced by the operation of the keys.
Since the switch-overs of the key groups are necessary comparatively infrequently, large amounts of symbols are storable in the memory with an extremely low space requirement.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.